Rebecca
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "You can never be Rebecca."


**A/N: After four tries of writing this, I decided to finally just tackle it. Listen to the song "Rebecca" by Meg & Dia to get where I got the inspiration from. It's a great song, really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex.  
><strong>**Warning: **_**Partial**_** spoilers for 'A Family Holiday', but it's really not anything you need to worry about.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Rebecca<span>_

Five was quiet as she made her way in at Six's side, him taking the lead naturally, her falling in step behind him without missing a beat. This place was foreign, grim, dark. Providence.

She'd come only to take on a job, not the same as her predecessor, but a job. She had wanted to stay a gun for hire with the rest, but when that had become too dangerous and too hard, she'd taken Six up on his offer. Five needed a place to crash, Six needed someone who could keep up with Rex the same he could and be a sort of mother-figure.

While she had no maternal instincts whatsoever, Five figured filling Holiday's shoes couldn't be too bad.

She was horribly wrong.

Six had set her up with Holiday's old room, boring, bland, clear of every personal effect, all of those having gone to Beverly. Five felt a bit like a prisoner than an employee.

That was nothing compared to the sideways looks she'd get from all the masked agents, the ones that would never show their faces but were always present with their guns and ammunition ready to blast EVOs into oblivion. She tried to keep her head down and guitar constantly at the ready. She figured she'd get hurt one of these days if Six couldn't control his guns.

Then add on the two traumatized kids that were always hanging around, Beverly constantly at Rex's side, seemingly never letting go of his hand or his arm. They never said it, but she could feel that they didn't want her around. She was the wrong person to replace Holiday. Six had gotten the wrong girl.

The only reason there hadn't been an argument about her being permitted into Providence was because of White Knight's now contaminated condition. He'd finally been infected with nanites and was having a mental breakdown over it, his mind warped beyond repair. Six had brought her in; no one had the guts to pick a fight with the green-suited man. Five was allowed to stay.

Rex was nice enough, but it was obvious he was still in mourning, eyes darker than she'd once seen them, face wearing fewer smiles. He was a shell of his former self, his mind now detached from his body. At least he didn't try to make her feel unwelcome like his companion did. Rex was laid-back about it, but was always painfully aware of how bad the situation would look from now on.

Five was only there for the motherly role and the fighting aspect. If Six could fight, Five was just as good, more dangerous only because she had less of a heart than him, if it were possible. She was there to fill Holiday's role, but not her job.

Cesar had been kind enough to take over Holiday's lab and research and unfinished work. He'd already been working on finding the cure for nanites with reverse engineering of the microscopic infectants, Knight always being his first test subject. He was already crazy, what more could change?

"Are you comfortable here?" asked Six, voice stoic, face stoic, hidden eyes stoic. "I know the transition is hard." He had his hands at his sides and Five could only figure he had his katanas at the ready like he did at all times.

"Fine," she replied, trying to sound casual about it. Because she really wasn't. The whole thing was just a mess. She got glares from her supposed co-workers, hate from her charge's little pet, and enough crap from the monkey to make her want to kill them all already.

But she couldn't.

She'd taken the job to help Six out. He'd just lost his fiancé, needed to find someone to help him take care of Rex, had to deal with a hundred EVOs in that same time span, and find his own time to mourn alongside of the rest of the world. Five had figured that maybe he could use a friend. They'd been friends since the beginning, since they'd gotten their names, Five and Six. She would never forget the way his lips had curved downward ever so slightly when she'd been dubbed more dangerous that he. And Five had come to help her friend now, the one who had done things for her in the past, saved her life, loaned money, helped her survive the mercenary lifestyle... Paying him back in his time of weakness only seemed right.

She just hoped he wasn't trying to get her to replace Holiday in all aspects.

Most days, it was decent around the Keep without the masked men breathing down her neck and without the monkey throwing around his cruel words. But whenever Beverly was having a moment, Five knew she had to have her guitar at the ready or at least know where Rex was or else she knew she'd be in trouble.

It was always Beverly who was most distraught over the loss of her sister. The girl always came off as quiet until she'd fired off at Five for the first time, the pure rage coming out so volatile that it was like a volcano erupting. And Five would never forget what that girl had to say.

"You can never be Rebecca."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
